Jealousy
by Childhood Aspirations
Summary: Raven watched them kiss, scowling. Hopefully they'd stop before her blood reached the boiling point. Otherwise...there could be problems. RobinRaven ONESHOT Review please!


**Jealous**

_By Childhood Aspirations_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. End of story.

(A/N- I apologize in advance for any out-of-character-ness you encounter. This is my first TT fic, so I'll probably botch it really good. Oh yes, and I want to dedicate this fic to _The Writer you fools_, because hers were the first RobinRaven fics I ever read. Anyway, enjoy! -C.A.)

* * *

She watched, hidden in the shadows as the two teenagers leaned in closer towards each other. The redhead was eager, and the lips she pressed gently against the boy's were curved in a soft, relieved smile. The boy seemed more hesitant, almost seeming to pull away slightly before meeting the girl's mouth with his own.

Raven's mouth turned down in sullen displeasure. Not that she was one to sulk… Maybe moody displeasure was a better term…

Starfire pulled away, wearing a beatific smile and blushing at the same time. Robin smiled back and scrubbed a hand through his black hair, embarrassed.

"I wish you good slumber, Robin," the slender alien girl said softly, leaning forward and giving him a hug. Robin's arms lingered around her waist for a moment before he released her.

"Good night, Starfire," he returned, watching as she left, heading down the hall to her room. He slowly reached up a hand and touched his gloved fingers to his lips briefly before sighing and giving a yawn.

Titans' Tower was silent as Robin moved through the main room, turning off lights and checking the alarm system. He was unaware of the shadow stalking him until he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Whirling around, he found Raven behind him, hovering a foot off the ground, her hood drawn up to hide her face. Only her dark eyes glittered at him from beneath it.

"Raven," he stated, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she stated flatly. Robin shifted under her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" he asked tentatively

"Do you love her, Robin?" Raven asked darkly, without preamble. Robin blanched.

"You…you saw us…" Staring at her expressionless face, he swallowed. "Do I…love…Starfire?" he repeated. "…Yes…I think so." He gave a small shrug. "I know I feel something for her beyond just friendship."

"Hn." Raven studied him for a moment before pivoting noiselessly in the air and starting to float away.

"Raven?" She paused. "Why do you ask?"

She turned back to him. "You were kissing her, Robin," she said in that same dark voice. Was it just him or did she almost sound accusatory? When she didn't seem inclined to offer any more of an explanation, Robin raised a dark brow quizzically.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he prodded, trying to extricate something more detailed from her. Raven was rather frustrating like that.

She regarded him expressionlessly for a long, silent moment. Finally she lowered herself to the ground. She wasn't that much shorter than him, maybe just an inch; it gave her the advantage of being able to look straight at him.

Rather unnerving, that drilling, emotionless stare of hers. He thought he was used to it, to her, after all this time, but sometimes…

Robin frowned. "Raven?" he ventured. More silence. "What's wrong with me kissing Starfire?" he repeated.

Her dark, violet eyes flashed; suddenly she reached out and seized him by the shoulders, pulling him toward her. And then her lips were pressed against his.

Bam. Bang. Fireworks. Explosions of light. For a moment, that was all Robin's stunned mind could compare that kiss to. It was like experiencing mental inarticulacy.

_He didn't have the right words to describe it. _

The next coherent thought he had was…well, um…technically, there weren't anymore coherent thoughts after that, until Raven pulled away. The sudden absence of her lips was almost as shocking as when they had been pressed against his.

Robin stared at her with wide eyes. Raven stared back, complete calm once more.

"_That_ is what's wrong with you kissing her," she said.

He could have sworn there was a satisfied smirk lurking somewhere about her pale lips.

* * *

(A/N- And there you have it. It's probably not that good, but it was one of those things that wanted to be written. Oh yeah; for the record, I wasn't trying to make Robin look like a player, or something, just because he got kissed by two different girls on the same night. Hey, they're superheroes, after all. Anything is possible... Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated as well! -C.A.)


End file.
